What Happened?
by grungekitty
Summary: Nova wakes up to find herself with questions and the team wake to fine the power primate and Super robot on the fritz and Nova missing, leaving them all asking "What happened?" OK that summary sucked :/ contains Mandova AND Spova! If you're AntiMandova you can easily ignore it. let me know if you want me to write more of it
1. waking and confusion

**3 stories in one week, WOOT!**

**Just don't expect this, I'll probably forget about this account in a month and everyone will be like "who was that girl? where did she come from? where did she go? and why did she suck so much?" LOL! your easiest and hardest critic is yourself! BUT ENOUGH WITH PHILOSOPHY!**

**STORY TIME! :)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 1  
waking and confusion

Nova was asleep, that much she could tell. She also thought she was in a healing tank, she was probably in the sick bay. Of course! there was probably a fight, she was probably injured, Gibson was probably working on getting her better, and SPRX was probably by her side, maybe the rest of the team, depending on how badly she was hurt.

how bad WAS she hurt?

She tried to remember the fight...

_BANG! someone hit her on the head, she turned and saw SPRX with his magnets extended, which he had just used to hit her head hard enough to leave one nasty dent_

wait, WHAT? SPRX? No way!

Nova fought harder to remember

_WHACK! Chrio just lighting kicked her. she flew across the room._

Wait Chiro? this CAN'T be right!

_she was on the ground as she watched Antauri lunge at her, then black._

what's going on? did the hyper force turn evil? Were they being controlled? Did SHE turn evil and not remember? this is stupid! She was going to open her eyes and see the hyper force all looking at her with worried faces, ready to explain what had happened.

Nova had to wait a while before she was well enough to get her eyes open though, so she let herself find sleep again.

When she felt well enough, she slowly opened her eyes, and was almost shocked enough to faint!

Instead of a focused Gibson and a worried SPRX in the sick bay of the super robot, she saw a concerned Mandarin in some lab she had never seen before.

He looked relieved, shocked, and scarred all at the same time, mostly relieved though. When he noticed her eyes open, He quickly drained the tank and let Nova out.

"Mandarin?" Nova thought "Maybe I DID turn evil. Whatever! I'm better now! and I'm gonna beat the ever loving monkey parts out of him for turning me evil! even if it WAS temporary."

"What. Am. I. Doing. Here." She managed through clenched teeth, before she beat him to bits, she needed answers.

"Let me start out by saying that no, I'm not good, and no, you're not evil. At least, as far as I can tell." Mandarin spat back out at her.

This surprised Nova, she hadn't even considered that Mandarin could have gone good.

"*sigh* I couldn't just leave you there. now, can you shed some light on the question of 'WHY ON EARTH WAS THE HYPER FORCE ATTACKING YOU?'" Mandarin said

Nova was still a little shocked, but she managed to let out a reply

"I was actually hoping you could tell me. I don't remember."

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised, SPRX-77 can do some real damage swinging those magnets!" Mandarin said

Nova didn't speak, she simply gave a quizzical gaze.

Mandarin sighed and hit a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him, a few seconds later video started playing on a big screen on the wall.

It was in the main room in super robot, the camera wasn't in a spot that the they had any security cameras. Then Nova noticed herself come flying in, landing on her back. The rest of the team followed her, Otto flung an energy saw at her, she was barely able to Dodge, it was obvious that they had been fighting awhile, and that Nova was losing. Gibson somehow got behind her and used his spin shocker on her, direct hit, this pushed her next to SPRX, she looked at him with hurt and hopeful eyes, SPRX hesitated for a split second then took advantage of her weakness and whacked her hard on the head. Then Chiro's kick and Antauri's lunge followed. Then an alarm went off, the team looked mad that they had to leave Nova before they could finish her off, but decided that she wasn't going anywhere on her own and went to their battle stations. Then Mandarin came down the yellow tube with a worried face, picked up unconscious Nova, and left back up the yellow tube.

Mandarin stopped the tape.

"*sigh* I was monitoring you guys so I could attack when you were at your weakest when I noticed the fight. I couldn't just let them kill you! So I put an attack drone on auto pilot and jumped out on to the neck of the super robot, I went down your tube so they wouldn't realized that I had gotten in, they would just think that you had just gotten up." Mandarin said in an upset voice.

then he switched to a sly smile "to tell you the truth I was quite worried for you dear Nova"

Nova was too lost in thought to realize the past Mandarin had just made at her.

Mandarin frowned, was she ignoring him on purpose? Then his temper took over

"HAS YOUR SPEECH ESCAPED YOU? ANSWER ME!"

he was breathing hard in an attempt to calm himself

Nova felt scared, the kind of scared she hadn't felt in years, the fear she felt when Mandarin yelled, being the second youngest on the team, she had always felt small in a way. The whole team handled Mandarin's rage in their own ways. Antauri would usually try to calm him. Gibson would sit and listen in silence, and then when Mandarin was done, carried on his way. SPRX would do a couple of things, he would yell back, comfort other members of the team, but sometimes, he would sit there, like the most obedient team mate in the world. Her and Otto always ran like children when Mandarin yelled, and when they couldn't run, they stood there, knees buckled, fist clenched, just waiting till he was done. SPRX would sometimes play big brother and hid with them until Mandarin's anger passed.

For a moment, it felt like Mandarin was her leader again, that his anger meant more danger than any fight, and that he could have ordered he to do anything at that moment and she would have done it, no questions asked, just trying to avoid his wrath.

She instinctively looked for a place to run, finding none she stood, knees buckled and fist clenched.

Mandarin recognised this posture.

Both Nova and Mandarin alike were surprised, for both had thought that Mandarin had lost this control and Nova had lost this instinct when Mandarin had turned evil, but apparently, they were wrong.

Nova realized that Mandarin WASN'T still her leader and that his wrath meant nothing, then snapped back to normal posture.

Mandarin was still shocked at this reaction.

"you are quite cute when you're scared" Mandarin finally broke the silence with.

Nova caught this one, she almost slapped him, but I part of her said that that was just what he wanted, so, for once, she held back.

"Sorry" he said with a smirk

now Nova noticed that his appearance had changed, he looked more like himself, whatever that was.

"What happened to the bone" Nova said with venom in her voice.

"I no longer serve Skeleton King." he replied

"why?" Nova asked, a little more concerned than she meant.

"because I had lost sight of what was important." Mandarin said very seriously

Nova just stared

Mandarin began again "*sigh* when I first 'turned evil' as you so carelessly say, I only thought I...WE, should rule Shuggazoom instead of protecting it. I thought that there would be peace with us in charge."

"There IS peace!" Nova interrupted

"MORE peace then!" Mandarin said bitterly "at first, when I joined Skeleton King, I only agree to send him you 5, in exchange, he would leave Shuggazoom alone. After that, I figured I would destroy him from the inside, but being so close to REAL evil for so long, it tainted me, Skeleton King had me."

"So what changed" Nova said in a cold emotionless way

"I don't know." Mandarin said "One day I just woke up and realized what I was doing. So I fled, I stripped myself of all the evil Skeleton King gave me. including the armor."

after what seemed like hours of silence Nova talked

"I need to go back to the robot" she said in a strong, determined voice

"Very well, but take this." Mandarin said while handing her a small device with a button on it.

Nova just stared at it.

"It's a distress beacon, if you get in over your little head, press the button, it will send me your location, don't worry, I can't track you unless you press the button." Mandarin said

Nova knew her team would frown on her accepting it, but she didn't know if what she was going back to was even still her team! She needed the back up.

with the resolve to take the device, she opened a small compartment on her hip that acted like a pocket, and placed it genitally inside.

and without a word, she left.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! cliff hanger**

**and if you can't tell**

**the beginning was written before I got so many emails telling me that people don't think I suck :)**

**anywho, I plan on this being VERY vague, unless I get high demand for a prequel and/or a sequel :)**

**and don't worry SPOVA'S COMING!**

**Mandova makes for good stories, but SPOVA FTW**

**it's obvious that that's what the writers had in mind :)**

**so...**

**SPOVA!**

**-grungekitty**


	2. confusion and waking

**hello, here we go! chapter 2 of "What Happened?", "confusion and waking"**

**and I have to drench it in Spova to make up for the Mandova :)**

**Notauri fans beware!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

chapter 2  
confusion and waking

The monkey team had woken up to find that Nova had disappeared and SPRX was NOT taking it lightly!

SPRX thought back to when he had woken up

_SPRX felt especially tired, that was strange, he had even gone to sleep early last night._

_"Mrrrhgh!" he said as Gibson was shaking him_

_"Come on SPRX! We already overslept!" Gibson Nagged_

_"They why do I feel like we UNDERslept?" SPRX said irritatedly as he rolled out of his bed._

_"I don't know SPRX, but we're all unusually tired today, so get over it and wake-up!" Gibson was grumpy too_

_"Fine Brainstrain! just give me a minute!" SPRX yelled_

_"HMPH!" Gibson said, then left._

_After Gibson left SPRX began waking up,_

_"OK" SPRX said to him self "You can just take a nap later"_

_he planed on hiding in "fist rocket 3" and getting some more sleep, the rest of the team would just think he was checking the wiring, or polishing the controls._

_SPRX walked out of his room to meet and unusually groggy Chiro, Gibson, and Otto._

_"weird" SPRX thought, "Otto is such a mourning person. Wait a sec..."_

_"Where's Nova?" SPRX asked_

_"Antauri just left to get her" Otto said_

_Just on then, on cue, Antauri walked out of Nova's room, but without Nova._

_"What, does SHE get to sleep in?" SPRX joked_

_"No." Antauri said with a concerned look on his face._

_"What's wrong" Chiro asked_

_"Nova, She's not there" Antauri_

_"What do you mean?" SPRX yelled as he went running in to her room only to find it in a wreck._

_"You don't think.." Otto started to ask, SPRX noticed him and the rest of the team (Excluding Nova) in the doorway._

_"DON'T EVEN CONSIDER IT!" SPRX yelled back angrily, making Otto run off_

_"SPRX, we must remain calm. Gibson?" Antauri said_

_Gibson pulled out a scanner_

_"She's out of range." he said_

_"find her." SPRX managed through clenched teeth_

_they all stood starring for what seemed like ever._

_"Um...guys" Otto nervously said as he returned_

_"WHAT?" SPRX yelled_

_"Calm down SPRX!" Antauri said "What is it Otto?"_

_"Well Nova's room isn't the only thing that's trashed." Otto said_

_"What ever do you mean Otto?" Gibson further questioned_

_"Well it looks like there was one big fight, the halls are in pieces, Nova's tube is torn up and down, and the main room is just a mess, I can't get any of the computers working" Otto said_

_"preposterous!" Gibson yelled is disbelief "A struggle like that would have woken us in an instant!"_

_"well that's not even the weirdest part" Otto said "All the damage looks like..."_

_"SPIT IT OUT, NUMSKULL!" SPRX said furiously_

_"Like WE did it." Otto said now scarred for his life._

_no one said a thing, they just stood there starring at Otto._

_"That's impossible" Gibson said as he ran down the hall to the main room to double check Otto's observation and Otto followed._

_"Well if the computers don't work, how are we going to find Nova?" Chiro questioned_

_"The power primate" Antauri said as he began to meditate, but was quickly stopped be a sering amount of pain._

_"AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed_

_"ANTAURI!" Chiro yelled in concern. "Are you OK?"_

_"I'm fine, but there is something VERY wrong with the power primate!" Antauri answered._

_"Well that's just great! NOW what do we do?" SPRX said_

_"I-I don't know" Antauri said in a worried tone._

_"Well why you two bozos figure that out, I'm going for some air!" SPRX said, and before they could respond, he was out the door._

SPRX had been in and out of the robot all day, he didn't tell anyone, but he was really looking for Nova, though everyone already knew that, but they figured there was no harm in it and it kept him calm for now.

SPRX was just laying on the floor of his room, in all the stress today, he had forgotten how tired he was, Gibson and Otto were trying to fix the robot, Chiro and Antauri were trying to figure out what was wrong with the power primate, and SPRX was either sleeping or on one of his "walks" were he tried to find Nova, that was the Hyper force's day.

SPRX had woken up, but wasn't sure if he was up to looking again, all he found was disappointment. Eventually he decided that it was the most constructive thing he could do right now and headed for the super robot's foot.

"how's it going?" he asked as he poked his head into Antauri's room, seeing Antauri and Chiro meditating with frustrated faces.

"FINE!" Antauri said

SPRX was surprised, he'd never seen Antauri this upset, it could have been because the power primate wasn't helping him stay calm, but SPRX, against hiss better judgement, pressed.

"That good huh?"

"DON'T YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND TO LOOK FOR?" Antauri yelled

SPRX had NEVER seen Antauri THIS furious, not even at a villain.

"Sorry, I just-" SPRX began but was cut off

"leaving" Chiro said seriously, and looked at SPRX in a frightening way.

"Right, got it kid" SPRX managed before he B-lined away.

"THAT, was weird" he said to himself "Let's hope Otto and Gibs are in a better mood.

"How's it-" SPRX cheerfully started but didn't even conceive of finishing.

Otto and Gibson just gave SPRX death stares.

"Got it! leaving" SPRX said before bolting away.

"Don't hurry on your way back!" Gibson yelled

but before SPRX left the room, he had this weird feeling of pure hate, he turned and began letting it out

"WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE IT BRAINSTAIN? I'LL TAKE AS LONG OR AS SHORT AS I DARN WELL PLEASE! IF YOU'RE AS SMART AS YOU SAY, THEN WHAT'S TAKING SO FREAKING LONG? IF YOU CARED HALF AS MUCH AS I DID YOU WOULD BE OUT THERE TOO! WHY I SHOULD JUST COME OVER THERE AND-" SPRX stopped and realized what he was saying, he had NEVER been that nasty, not even to the ugliest of villains. "sorry, I...I think we all just need some sleep."

"Indeed, my apologies as well" Gibson said while looking down

"If you two are _done_?" Otto said his words soaked in venom

"Right!" Gibson said

"I'm going out" SPRX said as he left.

* * *

**OH NO EVERYONE'S CRAZY!**

**this part wasn't suppose to be it's own chapter o.O**

**come to think of it, It wasn't suppose to get this serious**

**maybe it won't be as vague, I could actually make a REAL story out of this**

**you guys like? hate? want to come to my house and punch me?**

**-grunge kitty**


	3. The Return

**ok first of all**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**I really needed to hear that people WERE enjoying this**

**and I thought I was going to finish "SPRX's mistake" first**

**but I was starring at your review and felt like writing more for this one**

**yes**

**YOUR reviews did that!**

**the more reviews I get the more I feel like the story is worth trying**

**so I write**

**I think I just stopped cause I stopped getting feed back**

**the more emails I get about a story, the more I want to write more of it**

**it's just how I work**

**so in other words**

**the more you review**

**the quicker I write the next chapter**

**thus**

**the quicker you guys get it**

**:)**

**enjoy**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 3

"The Return"

Nova was running on all fours, nothing seemed out of place, What happened? **(A/N: LOL! -grungekitty)**

Nova went straight to the robot, it seemed ok, it was a little beat up, but when _wasn't_ it?

Nova started to enter through the robot's foot when suddenly the door opened

and standing there was a stunned SPRX

"Nova?" he asked in disbelief

"SPRX?" Nova asked cautiously, she didn't know if he was going to hug or attack her

apparently he chose hug

"NOVA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS SO WORRIED! WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE, I MEAN WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU, THE WHOLE TEAM'S UPSET, WHY DID YOU LEAVE NOVA? WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled, he switched from concern to anger somewhere in there.

"Um...I...why did you...?" Nova tried, but was cut off

"Sorry, I just...everyone's on edge lately, you were gone, the robot was trashed from the inside out, the computers weren't working, and neither is the power primate, I really shouldn't have yelled, I mean for all I know you were kidnapped and, well you know what? SCREW IT! let's just get you inside!" SPRX prattled as he tugged Nova along

"GUYS! GUYS!" He yelled out excitedly

"WHAT IS SO FREAKING IMPORTANT S-P-R-X?" Antauri yelled

"Antauri, you really have been acting weird lately, you really _should_ let be check yo-" Gibson pleaded

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Antauri screamed as he pulled his arm away from Gibson who was currently trying to grab his second in command

"STOP YELLING!" Chiro screamed at an ear piercing decimal

"MORE yelling isn't gonna solve this!" Gibson yelled

"Shut-up Gibson" Chiro said

"HEY! be nice!" Otto demanded

"Make me!" Chiro said as he started to walk away

"GUYS!" SPRX called

"WHAT?" they all yelled in anger

"I FOUND NOVA!" SPRX said in just as angry a tone

"That's fantastic!" Gibson said, abandoning his quest to get Antauri in sick bay to see Nova

by now Nova was screaming and tying desperately to get out of SPRX's grasp, she stopped hearing what they were saying, but rather _how_ they were saying it, in her confusion she had convinced herself that they were going to try to kill her again.

"aaaa...What's wrong with her?" Otto asked

"Just make her shut up!" Chiro ordered

"Get her in her bubble chair, we'll try to calm her down" Gibson offered

Chiro refused to help, and instead went to his room

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" Nova screamed in her struggle, but was instantly stopped by Antauri, who had just activated his ghost claws and slashed the girl!

"ANTAURI!" Gibson yelled

"WHAT has gotten into you today?" SPRX screamed in his face

"It shut her up didn't it?" Antauri said

Nova was now crying in pain

"Gibson! See if he did anything serious will ya?" SPRX said, he was still pissed, but for once, it wasn't at Gibson.

Gibson, with the help of Otto, picked up the hysterical Nova and carried her to sick bay

"You never answered me, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? ALL of our tempers are running hot right now! what gives you the right to act like that?" SPRX said in his superior's face

"_I'M_ fine! it's _you_ I'd be concerned about" Antauri said

"_I_ DIDN'T JUST ATTACK A TEAM MEMBER! but I'm getting pretty close to it!" SPRX yelled

"You'll try" Antauri said, now in SPRX's face

"And I'll win" SPRX with equal hate

"You won't even get near me" Antauri threatened

then both teammates realized what the were saying and to who

"I...I...I'm sorry" Antauri said

"For yelling, or for attacking Nova? Or maybe for the threat!" SPRX was still mad

"all, I...I don't know what's wrong with me, I _should_ let Gibson check my systems" Antauri said as the full realization of how he'd been acting lately sunk in

"really, you _do_ know he's gonna have to _'touch you' _" SPRX was not ready to forgive

"I...I think something is VERY wrong with the power primate" Antauri said, changing the subject

"Yeah, you said that this morning" SPRX said in sarcastic tone

"It's worst than I thought, I can't reach it, but it can reach me" Antauri started "I believe something evil has made it's way into the source of the power primate. Has Chiro been acting up too?"

"yeah, the kid has been just as bad as you" SPRX said, finally letting his guard down

"That only confirms my suspicions, Chiro and I are the most connected to the power primate, thus whatever this is is affecting us more that the rest of the team, you Gibson and Otto haven't been as bad as Chiro and I, I presume?" Antauri asked

"Yeah." SPRX answered

"I feel whatever was effecting me earlier coming back, send Nova my apologies...Gah!...I will be in my...grrr...room!" Antauri said with a lot of struggle to fight whatever was trying to take him over "It will probably best...ack!..best to avoid me and Chiro for a while"

and then Antauri left up his tube before he could do anymore damage

"FINE! BUT I'M NOT GONNA BE THE ONE TO TELL THE KID!" SPRX yelled after him

it might not have hit SPRX as hard, but he was still being affected

* * *

**:)**

**ok**

**It might be awhile before the next chapter comes**

**no promises**

**sept that it WILL be ****finished**

**eventually**

**-grungekitty**


	4. update

**ok, sorry, I know, too many updates, not enough story!**

**sorry!**

**but I need your help**

**now that I'm finished with "SPRX's mistake" *cough cough***

**I want to finish this**

**one problem**

**I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON!**

**I had no real plan for this in the first place!**

**anyway**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ANY AT ALL message me,**

**even if I don't use the exact idea you gave me, seeing ideas gets **_**my **_**brain churning!**

**SO ANYTHING WILL HELP!**

**until I know what the heck to write, I can't go anywhere with this**

**AND I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS UNFINISHED!**

**I just need a little help :(**

**SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS,**

**HELP MEEEEEE**

***puppy-dog eyes***

**-grungekitty**


	5. advancements

**first off**

**thank-you**

**Lilly Westella, srmthfgfan2009, NeiaVixon249, ellenmedeiros12, and MISSsweety63**

**for helping me out**

**wow, for once I wasn't thanking cherry o_O**

**feels weird...**

**THANKS CHERRY FOR YOUR SUPPORT TOO**

**I feel better v.v**

**now, if you still have ideas**

**GO AHEAD AND TELL ME THEM!**

**it will still help**

**(and i guess it's fine if you review it, but I'd prefer message so the future people looking through the reviews aren't confused XD)**

**ON TO WRITING!**

**ICECREAM! THAT ALWAYS WORKS!**

**ok...**_**that **_**took a couple hours :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 4

"advancements"

SPRX was angrily making his way to med bay

"How is sh-" SPRX started

"NOVA! _please _stop breaking every shot! this is for your own good!" Gibson pleaded in an irritated tone

"At least stop screaming!" Otto yelled while covering his ears

"let me talk to her" SPRX tried

"Alright!" Gibson said while throwing his hands up as he exited the lab, followed by Otto

Nova looked up, they stopped holding her down

"Nova? What's going on? where did you go? what happened?" SPRX asked **(HA! -grungekitty)**

Nova had no clue what to say, should she tell him? _what _should she tell him?

"It's ok, I won't hurt ya" SPRX smirked, then it faded "Nova, you're ok! No one's gonna hurt you, Antauri just hasn't been..._himself..._today"

"WE GOT IT WORKING!" Otto yelled

SPRX went running, Nova close behind

"What?" SPRX asked

"we got the security footage working! should we get Antauri and Chir-"Otto stared

"NO!" SPRX yelled "I mean, Antauri said that something was up with the power primate, something evil, that's why we've all been so cranky, and him and Chiro have more power primate so..."

"Oh my!" Gibson said, looking at the last footage

SPRX and Otto looked up to see SPRX whack Nova with his magnet, followed by Chiro lightning kicking her, and...well...you've already heard this!

"I _knew _it looked like we did it" Otto

"no wonder it was only in Nova's tube!" Gibson

"Is that _Mandarin_?" Otto

"What did that creep _do_?!" SPRX

"Saved me!" Nova

everyone stared

"_WHAT?!_" SPRX finally said

"you saw the tape SPRX! you guys almost killed me! what? did you think I was scared out of my mind for _fun_?!" Nova said angrily

"but _Mandarin_?!" SPRX said in a hateful manner

"Well it's not like I could be very picking when I was about to die!" Nova yelled

"SHUT-UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Otto yelled

then there was a silence

_CRASH!_

"that came from Antauri's room!" Gibson yelled

the team arrived to find Antauri and Chiro at each other's throats

LITERALLY!

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" SPRX yelled with tears hiding in the corners of his eyes

"This is dangerous! you guys could _kill _each other!" Otto yelled as him and SPRX pulled the two apart

at those words the two snapped back to reality

"what...what was I _doing_!?" Chiro screamed, _cried_

"It's ok Chiro, it wasn't your fault, the power primate is corrupted" Antauri coughed out as he held his throat

Nova had tears in her eyes

she reached for her distress button that Mandarin gave her

but then SPRX, seeing her upset, pulled her into a hug

Nova relaxed she'd wanted SPRX to put his arms around her like this for a long time

but then suddenly, the warmth was gone, and he was squeezing tighter...  
and tighter...  
and tighter...

Nova looked up, barely able to breathe, to see the whole team, with weapons deployed

Nova broke the death hug, clicked the distress button, and ran

* * *

***yawn***

**bed now**

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
